Buenas noches
by Deih
Summary: La gente cambia —él lo hizo—, pero el pasado no —Rogers seguía allí.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este Fic ha sido creado para **''Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes''** del foro **''La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«** La gente cambia, pero el pasado no **»** _

**—** _ **Hush Hush, Becca Fitzpatrick.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _''Buenas noches, Steve._ _''_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a su, ahora, ex pareja. Las últimas palabras que le escribió, mejor dicho. Porque sí, era un maldito cobarde. Porque sí, huía a sus sentimientos, al compromiso; y por eso, por ese estúpido motivo y por mantener su mente cerrada, decidió terminar lo que por ocho meses tanta felicidad le causó.

Decidió acabar con la voz de Rogers, que le relajaba hasta hacerle dormir cual bebé. Decidió finalizar las largas charlas por mensaje cuando se iba de misión, y a las veces que hacían el amor cuando volvía. A sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras anticuadas que le arrancaban rubores, sonrisas estúpidas.

Decidió acabar con su vida al escribirle en un momento de locura, en un momento donde su mente le repetía una y otra vez **se cansará de ti, se irá con otra** , que ya no podían seguir con eso. En un simple mensaje, sin importarle que Steve estuviera de misión lejos de él, en otro maldito continente.

 _''Terminamos._ _''_

Y solo eso. Ni un **lo siento** , ni un emoticon o mensaje de voz. ¿Para qué? Se decía. No hacía falta decir nada más, con ello era suficiente. Sin explicaciones, sin excusas. Muy a su manera, manera que Pepper intentó cambiar por el bien de la relación de ambos hombres.

Pero no lo logró, nadie lo hizo. Anthony Edward Stark vivía su vida a su propio ritmo y manejaba sus sentimientos tan bien como manejaba la sinceridad.

Pésimo.

Se levantó de la incómoda silla que poseían las salas de espera. Pasando su mano por su rostro con un gesto de frustración. Sentía que se ahogaba en los recuerdos de sus propias acciones, ni un metálico corazón podría soportar lo que él le hizo al amor que Steve sentía por él.

 _''No…no entiendo, ¿Qué hice…?''_

El mensaje respondido casi al instante, sus ojos observando la pantalla sin saber qué responder. _¿Qué hiciste, Rogers?_

Me amaste.

Me diste amor.

Me tuviste paciencia.

Me cuidaste.

Me protegiste.

Negaste todo lo malo que decían de mí.

Aceptaste mis demonios y mis noches de insomnio.

Llegaste a mi vida.

 _''Nada. Esto ya no puede seguir. No lo alargues, ¿quieres?_ _''_

Sí. Eso lo había escrito él, así sin más, como si no estuviera tirando días completos de amor a su lado a la basura. Con una piedra en el corazón, con una frialdad que Rogers, del otro lado del teléfono y con su respiración haciéndose cada vez más irregular, no comprendía.

 _''Tony. Te amo. ''_

Y Tony lo supo. Supo que el rubio sabía que estaba en una de sus típicas crisis, supo que, a pesar de estar lastimando a Steve más de lo que le gustaría admitir, éste volvía a entenderlo una vez más. Volvía a tener paciencia, volvía a tragarse el dolor.

¡Y él no quería esa mierda! ¡No quería seguir lastimándolo adrede y que Rogers le sonriera! ¡No quería que siguiera siendo…siendo…!

 _''Buenas noches, Steve._ _''_

Si contestó nuevamente o no, jamás se enteró. La clara orden de **no recibir ningún estúpido mensaje del Capitán América** fue dada a Friday y ésta, con toda su avanzada tecnología, supo que su creador estaba haciendo todo mal, **muy mal**. Aún así, acató lo dicho a la perfección y bloqueó cualquier comunicación externa.

Pasó una semana y Tony no se separó del taller, puesto que Friday no desbloqueó jamás la opción y nadie fue capaz de comunicarse con él ni yendo directamente a la Torre; sin embargo, al octavo día, se vio obligado a _actualizarse_ de la peor manera.

El insistente sonido en los ductos de ventilación hizo que levantara la vista, justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada que Natasha pretendía estampar en su estómago. El rostro de la pelirroja demostrando la furia que sentía y, detrás de ella, Clint con una expresión neutral.

— _¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, Stark?!_ —había gritado Romanoff, sus mejillas coloreándose debido a la agitación.

— _No soy yo el que ha entrado a propiedad privada. ¿Sabes que eso puede…?_ —no pudo terminar, la mirada de Clint se había tornado más fría de repente y, con solo dar un paso hacia delante, había llamado su atención.

— _Steve está en coma_.

Golpeó la pared, sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces en un intento por alejar las malditas imágenes que se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez. Desde sus palabras hasta sus acciones, desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza.

Las enfermeras que pasaban por allí le dirigían una mirada de comprensión y, otras, tan solo le tomaban fotos. Y claro, ¿Ver a Tony Stark sufriendo en medio del hospital? Si alguna vez lo hizo por Happy, no se quedó tanto tiempo como en esos momentos.

— _¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS DEJARON QUE ESO SUCEDIERA?!_ —sus propios gritos resonando en su mente, la escena grabada en su retina.

— _¿Te recuerdo de quién fue el mensaje que recibió?_ —Natasha, utilizando su lengua venenosa.

— _¡Tiene el estúpido suero! ¡N-no puede…no…!_ —se quedó sin palabras, y ya no le importó llorar frente a sus compañeros.

A Tony Stark ya no le importó vivir.

— _Esto ha afectado directamente al cerebro_ —Fury se tragó el nudo que mantenía su garganta cerrada, manteniéndose serio— _. El suero no es lo suficiente para que el Capitán despierte de su coma. Lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo conectado y…_

— _Y esperar a que despierte_ —completó Clint, cruzado de brazos en el otro extremo del salón— _. Sé que su voluntad es de hierro, pero en un mundo que no conoce y en donde ya no tiene nada que valga la pena…_ —desvió la mirada, no quería desaparecer las esperanzas de los demás, pero había que enfrentar la realidad.

Steve no despertaría.

—Llevas un día sin comer —comentó una voz femenina, y Tony no necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—Estuve días encerrado, viviendo de café —susurró de forma débil, volviendo a sentarse con la vista fija en la habitación que tenía enfrente. El punto rojo sobre ésta indicaba **el coma** del paciente dentro y no se animaba a entrar, no.

No era como la vez que estuvo encerrado en el hielo, porque en esos instantes ni toda la tecnología que poseía podía hacer que Rogers abriera los ojos. Era como si no quisiera despertar, y lo entendía, ¿Para qué?

—Tony… —Pepper se sentó a su lado, su delicada mano posándose en el hombro del magnate con suavidad— No es tu culpa.

—¿No? —soltó una risa entrecortada, burlona— No tenía que haberlo dejado, no…no. Lo amo, Pep. Maldición —se quebró, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza para contener los sollozos que querían escapar. No lloraría, menos en aquel lugar.

Pepper ya no sabía qué hacer realmente, nada hacía que Tony cambiara de opinión. Tan solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza, brindándole la calidez que en esos momentos necesitaba. Porque el equipo le había dado la espalda, porque el rostro de Steve al leer su mensaje había quedado grabado en la memoria de todos los presentes.

Le rompió el corazón.

Los días pasaban, y se vio obligado a volver a la Torre. Poco a poco, su carácter volvió; sin embargo, no fue el mismo de siempre. Su sarcasmo se convirtió en uno más frío, filoso. Su mirada, la cual jamás había dejado de ser expresiva, cambió a una de hielo, tanto que muchos procuraban no hacerle enojar, podría matarte con solo mirarte, más eficaz que la Viuda Negra.

Las escasas sonrisas sinceras que antes daba —todas para Steve, cabe aclarar— dejaron de existir, dando paso a unas vacías, burlonas. Si es que sonreía, claro está, porque era algo que no hacía muy seguido.

Se volvió un poco —solo un poco, los milagros no existían aún— responsable con su empresa. Lo único que no cambió fueron sus largas horas en el taller, allí donde estaba solo y nadie podría estorbar. Muchos llegaron a creer que intentaría matarse en la soledad de su Torre, mas eso jamás pasó. Para desilusión de unos cuantos, seguro.

—¿Cuáles eran sus palabras, Friday? —preguntó Tony por enésima vez en el día, bajando su máscara para soldar las piezas de su nuevo invento.

—Deja de saltear las comidas, no eres un niño, Tony —la voz de la IA retumbó por el taller, copiando las exactas palabras del Capitán América.

—¿Y si me negaba? —volvió a preguntar, un destello cruzó sus orbes chocolate, uno que nadie volvió a ver desde que Rogers quedó internado.

—No te daré el beso de buenas noches.

Dejó la soldadora sobre la mesa, quedándose quieto por unos instantes. Retiró la pantalla de su rostro y tomó aire con lentitud, cerrando sus párpados con una mueca indescifrable.

—¿Por qué sigo preguntándote esto, Friday? —murmuró con voz ahogada, y no esperaba una respuesta realmente.

—Porque usted ama a Steve Rogers, Señor Stark.

Entonces golpeó la pared con fuerza, lastimando sus nudillos. Golpeó la pared como aquella vez en el hospital, hacia dos años. La golpeó con todo el dolor acumulado, con todos los sentimientos escondidos. La golpeó porque él había cambiado, pero la sombra de su pasado seguía ahí. No desaparecería, no cambiaría.

Era un hombre nuevo. Por supuesto que lo era, hasta sus noches y borracheras desaparecieron. Comía de forma moderada, solo por recordar las palabras que, antes, su IA le había mencionado; sin embargo, no podía olvidar a aquel par de ojos azules que lo enloquecían.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué demonios el suero era capaz de mantenerlo con vida dentro del hielo y, con un simple problema cerebral, no podía hacer nada. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía en claro que, tal vez, era el mismo Steve quien se negaba a despertar. Muchas veces, en una de esas frases que lograban pararle el corazón, se lo había repetido:

 _''Una vida sin ti no es vida, Tony. Ten en cuenta que eres mi mundo, ¿puedes dejar de poner en riesgo tu salud? Por favor…''_

Salió del taller, las luces se apagaban automáticamente con cada paso que daba alejándose del lugar y, al llegar a la habitación, éstas ni siquiera se encendieron. Ya era rutina que se quitara los zapatos y se lanzara a la cama que, desde lo acontecido, se le hacía enorme.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, imaginando que luego de los años transcurridos el aroma de Rogers seguía impregnado en ellas. Cerró sus párpados, pensando en su suave sonrisa y sus dedos recorriendo su cabello. Suspiró, reprimiendo las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho.

La gente cambia —él lo hizo—, pero el pasado no —Rogers seguía allí.

—Buenas noches, Steve.

 _Buenas noches._


End file.
